Worthy Trouble
by Shiroi Hoshi
Summary: He forgets their dates, he finds everything troublesome, and he never calls. But he'd go to the ends of the world for her, because she's trouble worth his while, and he never wants to lose her. "You'd move across the globe? For me?" "It's troublesome, but you're worth it." ShikaTema Oneshot.


**This fic is dedicated to my friend MunYee :D I promised to write her a ShikaTema but I was way too obsessed with my SasoDei so I didn't finish it up until now, sorry! . Anyway, hope you like it! :D**

* * *

She sat near the window of the café. She kicked her legs under the table back and forth, her right hand clutching her phone, waiting, waiting for it to vibrate. Her teal colored eyes flicked upwards to the antique looking grandfather clock that stood resting on its back against the wall. She blew out a long, near exasperated sigh as her eyes followed the bobbing pendulum left and right.

Was he going to turn up? At all? Did he actually even _plan_ to turn up? Did he even _remember_ to plan to not turn up?

She flipped her phone open and stared at the screen so hard the image broke up into pixels that made her head swim. His incoming call was going to pop up anytime soon, or so she hoped. He couldn't possibly have forgotten, not really, or could he?

She didn't know when, but somehow she'd nodded off. Her phone vibrated in her hands, slipping out of her loosely grasping fingers and landing on the wooden parquet with a muffled clatter. Snatching it up, she briefly examined the device for scratches and placed it to her ear. "Oh hey, Sh—"

"Temari."

She blinked. Oh. Her spirits sank even lower and she stole another glance at the grandfather clock. "Kankuro." It was already six. She had spent five hours waiting in the café. "What's up?"

"Where are you? You sure left in some hurry this afternoon. Anyway, are you coming back for dinner?"

_Did my brother just ask me if I'm coming back for dinner? How old does he think I am? And why is he being so nice?_ Temari sat awkwardly with the phone and let out another sigh. "I don't know… maybe."

"Well, I seriously think you should consider it."

"Uhm, why?"

"Gaara's offered to cook, and you do _not_ want to miss that."

Temari's eyebrows shot up. "_What_?" Gaara, cooking?

"Yeah. His culinary skills are to. Die. For, as you know. And it's been, what, eight months since he was last in a good enough mood to cook dinner."

Temari pondered the image of Gaara in an apron and making stir fry. To be honest, it freaked her out a little, but she remembered the last time he cooked and she had to admit, the kid was good at it. "Hmm. Tell him to cook enough for ten."

"What, you going to invite guests over?"

"Of course not. I'm going to eat eight people's worth of food. Since I woke up late and missed breakfast. And then my lunch date doesn't show his fucking face so I missed lunch."

"I feel sorry for you, sis. Get your ass back home now, yeah?"

"You bet."

She waited for ten more minutes, and then scowled, slipping her phone into her shoulder bag, finishing the last of her latte. She wasn't going to call him and ask him why he didn't show up. She had had enough of his excuses.

Gaara and Kankuro were waiting for her when she entered the apartment. Her eyes widened at the array of dishes on the table. "Uhm..."

"Here's your eight-people's-worth-of-food," Kankuro chimed, grinning.

"You _do_ know that it was something like a hyperbole, right? You _do_ know that it is actually impossible for me to finish so much food in even three days, right?"

"Temari... I don't really care, I only relayed your message." Kankuro popped a piece of chicken into his mouth. "It's really good, though."

Gaara raised an eyebrow and silently started eating.

"You guys take things _way_ too seriously!"

* * *

"So, what were you doing all of yesterday?" Temari was on the phone, eyes closed in frustration and she paced around the room.

"At home?" The low drawl from the other end of the line said. "Why?"

"And what were you supposed to have done instead of being at home?" she clenched her fists and tried to stop herself from hurling the phone at the opposite wall.

"Was there... anything I was supposed to have done?" The voice turned a little confused and apologetic.

"Yes," she squeezed her eyes shut tighter, running an exasperated hand over her dirty blonde hair.

"Uhm... like?"

"We had a lunch date, remember?" Temari sighed.

"We...uh. Oh. _Oh._" There was a pause, and then hesitantly, "I'm sorry... Were you waiting? Did you wait long? Did you eat?"

"Yes. I waited long. I waited for five hours. No. No, I didn't eat at all because I kept think you would show up sometime."

"Why didn't you call me?"

"I wanted to."

"But... you didn't? Why?"

"I wanted you to remember. For once. I wanted _you_ to remember that we had a date, Shikamaru."

"I'm really, really sorry. I'm sorry. I seriously forgot. I forgot all about it, and—"

"You always forget. You forgot last week, and the week before that. And you forgot yesterday. If we had a dinner date tonight, you would forget it too." She took in a deep breath. Before she lost the courage, she would do it. It was the right thing, she was sure. She couldn't stand anymore of it. She felt as if she wasn't important enough to him.

"It's a little troublesome to remember so many things," he said. "But the next time I swear I won't forget—"

"No," Temari said. "You won't forget."

"Yeah, I won't—"

"Because," Temari interrupted, "there won't be a next time."

A long silence. The line crackled.

"Wait," he sounded hurried. "Temari, what are you going on about?"

"There won't be a next time," Temari repeated slowly, "because I want to break up." She exhaled, feeling the tightness in her chest amplifying. "I want to break up. Shikamaru, we're done."

"Wait, Temari—?"

She hung up, feeling as if someone had just tried to drown her. She tried to reason with herself. They had been together for three years, but every time they had a date, Shikamaru was either late or missing. When she wanted to do something together, he would say that it was troublesome. He would say that he'd rather stay at home and watch a movie or sleep. It was as if he didn't considered her feelings. He was the biggest jerk in the world. She should be glad to be rid of him.

So why did she feel so empty?

Why did she feel as if a part of her died when she said those words to him?

* * *

Shikamaru stared, stunned, at the phone in his hand. Did she just... dump him? _Okay, she's only angry. She'll calm down. When she calms down, I'll call her and apologize my whole life out to her. Oh God. I hope she's only being fucking angry and not anywhere near serious._

Neji was sitting across the table from him, and raised an eyebrow at the horrified expression on his lazy friend's normally passive face. "Something wrong?"

"Temari just told me she wants to break up."

Neji blinked. _I expected something like that to happen sometime._ "Did she? What did you do? Forget to turn up for a date?"

"...Uh..."

"You did, huh?"

"Well... I really, honestly forgot."

"You _always _forget, now that I think about it. What are you going to do about it?"

"Wait for her to calm down, and talk things out with her?"

"Has it crossed your mind that she might have been serious about it?"

"What? I hope not."

"These past three years she's been putting up with your idiocy and care less attitude... What if she's actually pissed off and serious about breaking up?"

"I _seriously_ hope not."

"Hn."

"...Women are so troublesome."

"Then why did you get involved with one? And for almost three years, as well."

"...I got possessed. But I don't want to lose her."

"Then go get her back."

Shikamaru groaned and placed his head on the table. "This is so troublesome."

* * *

Her phone vibrated. Temari flipped it up and opened the message. It was from Shikamaru.

_Can we talk?_

Her eyes widened, and her fingers clutched the phone tighter.

_There's nothing to talk about._

_There is._

_No._

_One hour. One hour of your time._

_No._

_But I'm outside your door._

Temari's head snapped up and she walked over to the front door. Her fingers tapped her keyboard.

_I don't believe you..._

_Open the door, Temari._

She sighed and opened the door. Shikamaru stood outside and he gave a sheepish wave. She tried to remember the last time he came over to her apartment and the memory was at least two years old.

"I thought it was very troublesome for you to come over?"

"Not this time. This is important. Temari, you're not serious, are you?"

"Am I ever not serious?" Temari tried to look decisive but her insides were in turmoil. She could feel all her emotions building up and merging to form an internal battle within her. Her arms started to tremble.

"You can't... you can't joke about these kind of things, Temari. You don't... you don't mean that part about breaking up. You were just angry. Right?"

"Are you stating facts or asking questions?" Temari didn't want to answer him directly. She wanted to tell him that they were definitely over, but she couldn't. The words lodged in her throat and refused to be said.

"I'm stating facts."

"Then you're wrong. We're... we're over," her voice dropped to a low whisper, and she started to close the door.

Shikamaru's hand stopped the door. "Wait! Wait," he said. "Temari, hear me out. I know I've been an ass and all for the past three years, but I really do care for you, and I don't want to lose you."

His words struck her right in the heart.

"I..." she had to make her choice.

"You...?" he prompted.

"I don't care," she breathed out. "I never... cared about you. We're done. Don't look for me ever again. Go away."

She slammed the door shut, but not before catching the flash of hurt behind Shikamaru's eyes. Sliding down the back of the door, she sat with her head between her knees and sobbed.

Shikamaru froze when he heard those words, his hand still poised to stop her from closing the door.

_She... what?_

* * *

"Temari, it's been a month. You were the one who broke up with him. So I don't get why you're so moody." Kankuro sat opposite her at the kitchen island, peering at her listless face. "Listen... you've got a bunch of letters from all the universities that you've applied to accumulating over there... if you don't open them and see which of them have accepted you, I think you'll end up having to go straight to working the rest of your life, so... read your letters."

Temari glanced up, sighed, and dragged her feet over to the counter, grabbing the envelopes and retreating back to her room. Her results were near the top few, so she wasn't worried about rejected applications, but more of which one she should decide on. _I wonder which university Shikamaru is going to..._ the thought crossed her mind before she could stop herself.

She blinked away the sudden tears that followed, shook her head, and ripped open the first envelope.

* * *

"Which university are you going to, Shikamaru?" Ino grinned and plopped herself in the seat next to the silent prodigy. "I bet every university has accepted your application."

"I'm just going to the one here in Tokyo," he muttered.

Ino narrowed her eyes. "Are you an idiot, or what? Of all the good universities, you choose a _local_ one? With results like _yours_, I could probably get into Harvard. So what's wrong with you?"

"I'd have to move. It's too troublesome for me. Can't be bothered."

"That's the problem with you. You can't be bothered with anything. No wonder Temari couldn't stand you."

Temari. Shikamaru winced at Ino's blunt insult and her obliviousness. _Speaking of which, which university is she going to?_

* * *

"_Boston_?" Kankuro yelled. Even Gaara blinked multiple times and frowned. "You got accepted into _Boston_!?"

"I'm smart, all right?" Temari muttered as she packed her things. "Won't you guys even help?"

"And you were planning to tell us this _when_?" Kankuro had never been more pissed in his life. "Temari..."

"You know now, don't you?"

"Excuse me, we're your _siblings_, we deserve to know more than _two_ days in advance when our sister is going to a university at the other side of the world."

"Does it matter? I'm still going to be leaving."

"You retard—"

"This is unlike you," Gaara murmured in his low monotone. "You've always been against moving across the globe for university. You've always wanted to go to a local one. Something is wrong."

"Nothing's wrong," Temari muttered, tugging her luggage close.

"Something is wrong," Gaara repeated, looking hard at his sister. "It's Shikamaru, isn't it? You want to get away from him."

"Shikamaru?" Kankuro's eyes widened when he realized. "Right. Are you serious, Temari?"

"Does it _matter_ where I go?" Temari snapped. "I think I'm entitled to make my own decisions on university."

"Up to you," Kankuro said, defeated. "Just remember that you have brothers."

She didn't answer as the two of them walked quietly out of her room. She sighed. This was all so hard.

* * *

Neji, TenTen, Lee, Chouji, Shikamaru and Ino were all over at the Hyuuga residence downing shot after shot of vodka after realizing that they were all going to the same university in Tokyo.

"To another few years together!" Lee raised his glass, hiccupped, and downed it in one gulp. "Everyone! Cheers!"

"Cheers!" They echoed and downed their respective glasses.

Hinata watched from the couch, shaking her head. Excessive drinking was bad for health, and she was against it. But nothing she said had ever persuaded her friends, so she had long since given up. She took another sip of her juice before something popped into her mind. "Oh!"

Everyone turned to her. "What's up, Hinata?" Ino peered at her curiously.

"Did you all know that Temari-chan got accepted into Boston?"

Everyone almost spit out their drink. "_What_?"

"Yeah! I knew she was smart, but I never knew _how_ smart," Hinata beamed. "Wow, I'm _so_ proud of her."

"And she's _going_?" Neji choked.

"Why not?" Hinata raised an eyebrow.

Everyone turned to look at Shikamaru, who had frozen upon her words. "Wh..." his voice cracked when he tried to speak. "When is she leaving?"

"Temari-chan? Her flight is tomorrow evening, I think."

Shikamaru slammed the shot glass on the coffee table so hard everyone cringed and expected it to break. Then he stood up and stalked out the door.

"...Guys? I think Shikamaru's pissed," Chouji said.

"...You _think_?" Ino muttered and shook her head. "Of _course_ he's pissed. His girlfriend broke up with him, and now she's moving to the other side of the world."

* * *

Shikamaru brought his fist down on his table. _She's going to Boston? Is she doing this to get away from me?_

He swept his hand over his table and all his papers fluttered to the ground. He punched the table again. _Damn it. Screw it. Screw everything. You know what, forget it. Forget her. I don't care anymore._

* * *

Temari dragged her luggage around the airport, waiting for the departure gates to open. _A new start. That's what I need._

"Passengers on the plane to Logan Airport, gates will open in ten minutes. I repeat, passengers on the plane to Logan Airport, gates will open in ten minutes."

Temari bit her lip and walked towards the departure hall.

"Just _where_ do you think you're going, Temari?"

She froze. The voice was awfully familiar. Too familiar. But she hoped it wasn't who she thought it was. She turned around, almost afraid to see that face.

"...Shikamaru."

"You were going to fly off to the United States without even _telling_ me? What is _wrong_ with you?"

"I'm not obligated to tell you," Temari muttered.

"I thought you've always wanted to go to a local university?"

"I changed my mind."

"Because of me?" Shikamaru was glaring at her. "You wanted to get away from me, so you'd fly all the way to the United States?"

"I... I..."

"Just shut up. I know that I've really been an ass the three years we dated. I forgot about our dates, I never want to do anything except watch movies at home or sleep. I think a lot of things are troublesome. I don't text or call often. I most of the time ignore you," Shikamaru gritted his teeth. "But I cared for you. You were important to me. I wanted to be with you. I've thought about it for a long time. I hope you can forgive me and start over with me again. Because I won't ever forget our dates again. Hell," he grimaced. "I'll even bring you to amusement parks and sit on roller coasters and Ferris wheels with you if you want, however troublesome. I'll do the things you want to do with you. I'll be there when you need me. I'll be nice. I'll... just. Don't leave me. And don't say that you never cared for me." He stepped up to her and grabbed her hands in his. "It hurt when you said that. Even though I know you didn't mean it, probably, but. Shit, this is so embarrassing." He scowled and turned away. "Please don't leave me."

Temari was speechless. She felt as if someone had set her insides on fire. Because she had been important, was still, important to him. "Shikamaru, I..."

"Yes," Shikamaru murmured, "or no. Just say yes or no."

"I..." Temari felt her lips tug up into a smile. "Yes. But you can't ask me not to go now. I've already been accepted."

"You're troublesome, you know that?" Shikamaru smirked. "But not to worry. You can go, and I won't stop you."

"Wh...what?" Her face scrunched up into a confused frown.

"It was hard getting my airplane ticket and asking the school to accept my last minute admission, but thanks to my brains, I managed to do it, especially what with only having less than a day."

"I don't... get what you're saying."

Shikamaru sighed and brought his hand up to his forehead. "Can you get any dumber? How did you even get into Boston? I'm saying that I'll be going with you. I'm attending Boston with you."

The stunned silence that followed crackled with electricity between them. "Y...You'd move across the globe? For me?"

"It's troublesome," Shikamaru shrugged. "But you're worth it."

Temari felt as if she were the luckiest girl in the world.

* * *

**A/N: My first attempt at ShikaTema... I like them, they're a cute couple :D Haha. Review please! (:**


End file.
